Proudly So
by makagleek
Summary: Santana tiene miedo de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Brittany, ella se decidirá si decirle o no. Una noche de películas y popcorns es todo lo que necesitaran para atreverse. Es un One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten! :


**POV Santana**

Abri los ojos y alli estaba Brittany, mi tan preciada rubia en el pasillo de la escuela, apoyada en los casilleros, tan linda y radiante como siempre, sus ojos azules irradiaban felicidad y su hermosa cabellera  
dorada te hacia caer ante sus pies. Deseaba tanto acercarme a ella, conversar y hablar sobre chismes, sucesos y ponernos al dia como lo haciamos habitualmente en la escuela, pero algo evito que lo  
hiciese, algo llamado nerd sobre a ese chico, ademas de ser un invalido y de cuatro ojos, este hacia que me sintiera sola, sin mi gran amiga a mi lado, ellos son novios pero eso me molesta  
hasta un punto de querer tirarlo escalera abajo, él la alejo de mi por mucho tiempo, ya que nos habiamos peleado y fue este quien la fue a socorrer. Ya hice las pases con ella, pero solo me falta sacarlo de  
mi camino y que nadie se interponga entre Brittany y yo. La quiero a mi lado, no la quiero con nadie mas que yo... Esperen, ¿ Son celos los que siento? Santana lopez, la latina mas ruda y sexy de la  
escuela. ¿Por que mi terrible orgurro no me deja aceptar lo que realmente soy y siento?  
Respire hondo y me dirigi a clases, entre y me sente al final de la sala y me recoste sobre el puesto y antes de que cerrara los ojos, vi que Britt entraba a la sala y se dirigia al puesto vacio que estaba al lado  
mio.

**POV Brittany**

Hoy no me siento muy a gusto con Artie, el es buen chico y todo, pero no me complace lo suficiente, quizas el sexo con el sea de lo mas raro, ya que yo soy la que tiene que llevar el control en todo porque el  
es incapaz de mover sus piernas roboticas. Pero no es eso, su amor es tan tierno como el de un osito cariñosito, pero yo extraño el amor de otro osito, y ese es el de mi querida latina, Santana.  
Se que derrepente discutimos ya que yo le digo que los delfines son tiburones gays y ella me dice que no lo son, pero ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Yo la quiero demasiado, la deseo a mi lado y anhelo  
mucho más su compañia que la de mi actual novio.  
La veo a irse por el pasillo hasta perderse en la multitud ¿ Por que San no me busca? ¿Por que me deja ir tan facilmente? quizas ella no logra captar lo que yo siento por ella, yo la quiero, mucho mas que  
una simple amiga, es mi todo y realmente la necesito a mi lado.  
Entre a la sala de clases y la vi recostada sobre su banco, creo que me vio entrar pero pronto se sumergio en un ligero sueño.

**POV Santana**

No se muy bien lo que soñe, lo ultimo que sabia es que la clase estaba bastante aburrida, lo que recuerdo es que soñaba con Britt, ella se alejaba de mi y se iba con alguien, yo gritaba y no me escuchaba  
era terrible, se me escapaba, se largaba de mi vida para siempre!  
Derrepente una suave y dulce voz me hizo pararme de golpe de mi sueño  
- San te sientes bien ? -me pregunto.  
-Si Britt, no te preocupes, solo me quede dormida- le dije mientras me apoyaba bien sobre el respaldo de la silla.  
- jaja intenta no quedarte dormida en clases o sino la profesora te mandara a retencion como la otra vez.  
- lo se Britt, gracias por despertarme- le dije con una leve sonrisa.  
El sonido de la campana me avisaba que se acercaba la hora de irse a casa. El dia paso tranquilo y rapido, el dia anterior habia invitado a Britt a una pijamada como lo haciamos todos los martes.

_flashback_  
- hey britt britt! Quieres hacer una pijamada solo las dos como en los viejos tiempos?- le dije un tanto emocionada y a la vez nerviosa de su respuesta.  
- genial, despues de tanto tiempo tendre un momento con mi mejor amiga!  
No se porque ese ''mejor amiga'' me dolio tanto, quizas porque realmente para mi, ella era algo mas que eso.  
- entonces como a las 7 - volvio a decir ella.  
- si, por supuesto - respondi despertandome de mis pensamientos.  
- hasta entonces san - dijo mientras me besaba una mejilla. Estoy segura que en ese momento estaba completamente roja, pero creo que Brittany no lo noto, o eso espero.  
_fin flashback_

**POV Brittany**

Aprecie a San por unos minutos mientras dormia en clases, es tan hermosa, su piel morena me llama a querer tocarla, sus labios carnosos demuestran lo buena besadora que es, y su cara es tan perfecta,  
todos piensan que ella es mala, pero en realidad no lo es. Derrepente comienza a tener movimientos involutarios, creo que es porque debe tener pesadillas. Creo que es mejor que la despierte antes de que  
alguien se de cuenta.  
- San? - le pregunto mientras le acaricio con mucha delicadeza su espalda.  
- San te sientes bien ? - pregunte otra vez.  
-Si Britt, no te preocupes, solo me quede dormida- me dijo un poco adormilada.  
- jaja intenta no quedarte dormida en clases o sino la profesora te mandara a retencion como la otra vez, le dije riendome un poquitin.  
- lo se Britt, gracias por despertarme- me dijo con una leve pero hermosa sonrisa suya.  
Ese dia transcurrio rapido, fui al entrenamiento de las cheerios y coro. Recorde que ese dia tendria una pijamada con Sanny, genial! porfin tendre tiempo a solas con mi hermosa latina. Asi que llegue a mi  
casa, me viste no muy arreiglada pero lo suficiente para llamar la atencion de Santana, me despedi de mis padres y me fui a lo que seria una estupenda noche de chicas.

**POV Santana**

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a cambiar para ponerme algo comodo pero a la vez sexy como siempre, al rato escucho el timbre de mi casa, era Brittany lo mas seguro, y tenia razon.  
Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta con una linda polera rosada un poco provocativa que dejaba mostrar la silueta de su maravilloso cuerpo y unos jeans ajustados, la salude y entro a la sala de estar. La  
aprecie por unos segundos, que linda estaba, tan sexy como siempre.  
- Santana Lopez, no me has sacado los ojos de encima por un buen rato- dijo ella sonriendome de una manera...picara?  
- emm...Britt, por que no subes a mi habitacion, toma llevate estos popcorns y altiro subo contigo- le dije para evitar responder a tal afirmación proveniente de ella.  
- ok, como tu digas Sanny- me dijo,amo cuando me dice asi, solo ella me dice asi, es tan propio entre nosotras.  
Me quede un rato en la cocina pensado como comenzar tal conversacion que tanto anhelo tener, osea  
¿Como decirle a tu mejor amiga que sientes que los une mas que una buena amistad?

**POV Brittany**

Llegue a la casa de San y toque el timbre, ella me recibio en la puerta, estaba tan preciosa, iba vestida con un vestido verde con lineas negras hasta la rodilla con una chaqueta amarilla para combinar. Me  
quede tan paralizada de lo hermosa que se veia, que cuando reaccione ya estaba parada en su sala de estar. Me sente en el sofa para descansar un poco los pies de la larga caminata que tuve que hacer.  
Estabamos en silencio, nadie decia nada miraba al suelo porque no me atrevia a tener un contacto visual con ella, ya que lo mas problable es que me vaya a paralizar de nuevo.  
Cuando me atrevi a mirarla me di cuenta que ella ya me estaba viendo embobada y perdida en su mundo hace ya mas de un rato atras, podria ser que mi plan de usar ropa ajustada sirvio?  
- Santana Lopez, no me has sacado los ojos de encima por un buen rato- le dije, sonriendo de manera ''comprometedora''  
- emm...Britt, por que no subes a mi habitacion, toma llevate estos popcorns y altiro subo contigo- me dijo un poco nerviosa, sera que la pille en pleno proceso de paralizacion por enamoramiento?  
- ok, como tu digas Sanny- le dije de la manera mas tierna posible para que no se sientese incomoda por tal situacion.  
Subi las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Santana, yo ya lo conocia de memoria, desde pequeña que he ido a su casa a jugar, a hacer pijamadas, para hacer la tarea juntas. Como sabia que demoraria un  
rato, me decidi por ponerme el pijama y ver un poco de television.

**POV Santana**

Me decidi por subir, al fin y al cabo en algun momento tendre que enfretarlo. Entre a mi habitacion y alli estaba, sentada frente al televisor comiendo popcorns, mi dulce Britt. ¿Por que era tan dificil no poder  
quedarse encantada al verla?  
- andas algo extraña San -me dijo mientras se me acercaba.  
- nada importante - le dije mintiendome a mi misma.  
-pareciera que estas en otro mundo magico o algo asi.  
- enserio Britt no te preocupes por mi - le dije mirandola directamente a esos ojos azules del que tanto me enamore desde pequeña.  
-okey, como tu digas mi linda sanny bear - me dijo acercandose lentamente a mi.  
Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion en mi nariz. Me decidi a dar el gran paso, ya no lo podia soportar mas.  
- Britt, emm...creo ... que...que siento algo por ti- dije segura pero temerosa a la reaccion que ella podria tener.  
Brittany me miraba directamente a los ojos y pude notar que cuando se lo dije, sus ojos se volvieron mas azules y brillaban mucho mas.  
- enserio?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
- nunca he estado mas segura de ello, Britt tu eres mi vida, sin ti realmente no respiro, necesito de ti como el ser humano necesita oxigeno - dije de manera cursi, pero sincera.

**POV Brittany**

No puedo creerlo! San dijo que siente algo por mi, he esperado tanto tiempo para este momento. Ahora es mi momento para decirle lo que siento por ella, como me muero por dentro al verla y como mi  
corazon se acelera cuando esta junto a mi pero lo unico que deseo hacer ahora es darle un beso a esos labios tan hermosos, jugosos y seductores.

**POV Santana**

Ya me habia calmado un poco, sabia que Britt se lo habia tomado de maravilla, sera que ella tambien siente lo mismo que yo por ella pero de lo que si estaba segura en ese momento es que queria besar a  
la rubia que estaba enfrente mio.  
- puedo besarte?- Me pregunto como quien no quiere otra cosa, como si hubiera leido mi mente.  
- tu que crees? Le dije completamente dispuesta a ella y embobada mirando sus ojos.

Se acerco un poco y nuetros labios se unieron, mi corazon se acelero, mis sentidos ya no servian, con ese simple beso sabia que yo le pertenecia y ella a mi. Y que podria vivir solo con aquello. Nuestros  
sabores se combinaron en un dulce, tentador pero apasionado beso. De a poco fue desaparenciendo cada prenda que llevabamos puesta, y cuando solo quedaba nuestras bragas nos miramos y nos  
apreciamos durante un momento. Que hermosura de cuerpo, tan perfecto, y todo eso era mio durante toda esta maravillosa noche.  
- deja babear tanto San - me dijo mientras sonreia y reia un poco.  
- ¿ Como me pides eso? eres hermosa, inteligente y sexy Britt, cualquiera queda embobado en solo verte- le dije con la mayor seguridad del mundo y completamente enamorada.  
- Sabes? Yo realmente sentia lo mismo por ti desde que nos conocimos, sabia que algun dia caerias a mis brazos.- me dijo mirandome a los ojos.

**POV Brittany**

El beso, fue el mas maravilloso de toda mi vida, nuevos sabores, nuevas emociones y sensaciones me rodeaban en ese momento, sabia que esta noche seria nuestra noche. El beso se volvio mucho mas  
profundo y apasionado, y aqui es cuando entran las hormonas vueltas locas pidiendo por un poco mas de pasion. Terminamos en su cama, extasiadas de tantos movimientos, yo fui la que llevo el control en  
todo, yo daba el ritmo y ella me seguia, fue casi como bailar tango, solo que sin ropa. Su cuerpo era maravilloso, que curvas, que caderas, que piernas, que TODO. La amo, y de eso estoy completamente  
segura. Despues de varias minutos de eternos movimientos exoticos y nuevas sensaciones encontradas, decidimos descansar para seguir despues con nuestros asuntos amorosos.

**POV Santana**

Esa noche fue nuestra, ella tomo el control de todo y yo simplemente la seguia.  
Ya un poco extasiadas por los movimientos que llevabamos, intente tomar aire por que sabia que esto no terminaria alli.  
- te amo Santana, te amo mucho mas de lo que alguien ha podido amar en esta vida - me dijo ella.  
Oh por Dios! me dijo que me ama, es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida.  
- Yo tambien te amo Britt, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas - le dije, pero derrepente una persona a la cual detesto entro en mi cabeza. Debia sacarme esa duda existencial.  
- Britt, cariño. Que haras con ese chico sobre ruedas ese? - le pregunte asustada de que reaccionara y me abandonara por el como sucedio en mis sueños.

**POV Brittany**

Me decidi a decirle que la amo, no lo puedo evitar más, no se lo puedo ocultar, esa es mi verdad y yo realmente siento eso por ella, Santana es mi latina, su cuerpo es mio como el mio es de ella, al igual que  
mi corazon y mi alma. Ella tambien a correspondido a mis sentimientos, ella siente lo mismo que yo, pero cuando me pregunto sobre Artie, me di cuenta que ella realmente tiene miedo a perderme como yo  
lo tengo hacia ella.  
- Sanny, mi querida y hermosa Sanny. ¿ Como seria capaz yo de dejarte por Artie, el es buen chico, es lindo y tierno. Pero tu, tu eres mi vida, mi complemento, el cuerno de mi unicornio, y la comida que  
alimenta a Lord tubbington - sonrio por mi respuesta al igual que quedo un poco confundida por el ultimo comentario.  
- Alguna vez te dije que eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido? - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Nunca, pero creo que eso es mas hermoso que me has dicho. Soy tan tuya Santana Lopez, orgullosa de eso - le dije mirandola a sus ojos caramelos.  
- Como yo de ti Brittany Susan Pierce, ¿sabes? No hay amor más grande, que el de dos personas unidas por un solo corazón - me dijo.  
- Es por eso que mi corazon te pertenece solo a ti, desde hoy y para siempre - le dije antes de volverla a besar tiernamente.

Esa noche fue especial, no tuvimos sexo como acostumbramos con los chicos, nosotras hicimos el amor por primera vez, uniendonos en un solo corazon, y en una sola y única alma.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado! quizas algun dia me de otro atacazo artisitico y escriba otro, pero hasta entonces! Comenten que les parecio *-***  
**Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
